


A Ride On The Wheel of Love

by The_Token_Straight_Friend



Series: Hamilton For The Soul [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Ferris Wheels, First Kiss, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, Love Simon, M/M, Romance, Spoilers, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Token_Straight_Friend/pseuds/The_Token_Straight_Friend
Summary: This was based on the ending scene of Love, Simon which is a great movie that I think everyone should see.Please comment and leave kudos.





	A Ride On The Wheel of Love

Alexander Hamilton took a deep breath as he the Ferris wheel on Coney Island went up letting him and his longtime rival/secret crush Thomas Jefferson see the beautiful lights of the fair and the city. They could hear their friends cheering down below them each one waiting for them to do what they’ve wanted to do since the day they.

Alex stared out over the city and jumped a little when he felt Thomas’ hand interlock with his own. He turned his head to look at him and saw Thomas smiling a small sweet smile and blushing which caused Alex to smile and blush as well.

It had been a long road for them to get where they are hiding their true selves from everyone, emailing one another when they had no clue who the other really was. Now they were here though and everything felt right with the world their friends and family accept them as they were and even if the rest of the world didn’t that was alright with them. Plus they now had one another and that was more than enough, they finally had what they always wanted.

“So are you disappointed it's me?” Thomas asked him with a shy smile as he kept his eyes locked on Alex’s own.

“No, Not even a little.” Alex said smiling as he shook his head his smile only grew bigger as he forced himself to do something that he had wanted to do for a long time. 

Without putting too much thought into it Alex leaned forward and kissed Thomas to his great utter joy and delight Thomas kissed back just as eagerly. Alex smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Thomas’ neck just as Thomas was wrapping his arms around Alex’s waist both pulling the other closer as the kiss got a little more heated. They both gave out a shy laugh as they pulled back both blushing as they held tight to one another while listening to their friends clap and cheer over what they had just done.

“So I guess this is the of the whole story, right?” Thomas asked in a whisper as a sweet smile spread across his lips while he leaned his forehead against Alex’s own.

“Oh, No my dear Jefferson this is only the beginning.” Alex whisper back sweetly as he leaned forward to kiss Thomas once again.

They both jumped as they felt the Ferris wheel go down bringing them back towards their cheering and clapping friends who were waiting for them. 

As the ride came to a close Alex leaned forward and pressed his lips against Thomas’ own both smiling happily as they held tight to one another.


End file.
